un mal pour un bien
by lilou black
Summary: Histoire réalisée pour la communauté LJ Sevysnow. Scène coupée du tome 6. Comment le professeur Dumbledore a accordé le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal à Severus Rogue. OS.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Cette histoire a par ailleurs été écrite selon le thème de la communauté LJ SevysNow: les dernières volontés de Severus.

**Notes aux gens qui suivent encore mes fics (s'il y en a): **Bonjour, tous. Je sais que je n'ai rien publié de sérieux par ici depuis fort longtemps. Certains sont au courant, mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'ai eu une année très occupée. Actuellement, je vais me lancer dans la recherche d'emploi, ce qui, au vu de la conjoncture actuelle, risque de prendre du temps. Aussi je vais faire des efforts pour revenir par ici d'une part, et de profiter de la sortie du tome 7 de Harry Potter pour raviver ma flamme pour cette histoire, quasiment éteinte depuis un bon moment. En ce qui concerne ma fic en cours, la Chute des Anges, le blocage est quasiment complet. Je ne peux pas vous promettre un chapitre pour bientôt, mais je vais faire un effort dans ce sens. Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon blabla ennuyeux, et bonne lecture de ce petit texte.

* * *

En Écosse, la nuit tombe tard en juillet. Mais ce jour-là, le temps avait été si sinistre qu'on aurait cru que le soleil ne s'était pas levé. Ainsi donc, à l'heure où l'astre du jour aurait dû disparaître à l'horizon, ce qui ne se voyait pas à cause de la bruine et des couches de nuages, une ombre noire se glissa sur une petite route de campagne, à proximité d'un grand château. La silhouette, vêtue d'une longue cape sombre, se déplaçait rapidement dans l'obscurité. Arrivée devant le portail doré du château, elle s'immobilisa et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre ombre, vêtue d'une livrée poussiéreuse, fit son apparition. Les deux individus échangèrent quelques paroles, puis le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement imperceptible, et l'homme vêtu de noir se glissa à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

oOØOo

En juillet, le collège Poudlard était vide, pour cause de vacances d'été. Seuls y restaient quelques enseignants qui préparaient leurs cours pour la rentrée, le concierge Rusard, les elfes de maison qui entretenaient le château, ainsi que l'illustre directeur Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier était confortablement installé dans son bureau. Il lisait un roman moldu primé par un prix littéraire, en buvant une tasse de thé et en grignotant de petits gâteaux à la cannelle. Autour de lui, dans leurs portraits respectifs, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard roupillaient du sommeil du juste. Bref, cette soirée s'annonçait calme et agréable pour le vieux sorcier.

À moins que…

Il leva le nez de son livre en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bureau.

— Entrez, dit-il.

Le concierge Rusard fit son entrée, et annonça :

— Le professeur Rogue souhaiterait vous parler, Monsieur le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

— Très bien, Argus. Laissez-le entrer, et laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

Le concierge s'effaça. Entra alors dans la pièce, cape noire, nez crochu et cheveux gras, le Maître des potions de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Il échangea un regard avec son directeur. Le point commun entre les deux hommes consistait en la capacité de cacher leurs émotions. Mais malgré cela, une certaine tension était palpable.

— Bonsoir, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton poli.

— Monsieur le directeur, répondit le Maître des potions en s'inclinant légèrement.

Un silence se fit. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air anxieux. Quant à Dumbledore, peut-être éprouvait-il un peu d'inquiétude. Mais nul n'eût pu le dire. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment, avant que l'enseignant en potions magiques ne reprenne la parole.

— Monsieur le directeur, j'ai reçu il y a deux jours une étrange visite. Étrange et impromptue.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Les deux sœurs Black sont venues me voir.

— Bellatrix et Narcissa ?

Severus Rogue inclina la tête.

— Et que voulaient-elles, demanda Dumbledore.

— Elles souhaitaient me parler du plan préparé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui dont je vous ai révélé la nature la semaine dernière.

Le directeur de Poudlard ferma un instant les yeux. Le "plan" dont parlait Severus Rogue ne lui était pas une perspective agréable. Il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais… l'idée de ce plan remuait tout de même quelque chose, un sentiment à peine perceptible, au fond de ses entrailles. Il fixa à nouveau ses regards sur le maître des potions quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

— Il y a cependant une chose que je ne vous avais pas dite, Monsieur le directeur. L'identité de la personne qui doit accomplir le plan.

— Et de qui s'agit-il, demanda Dumbledore, à la fois curieux et anxieux.

— Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. C'est lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi.

Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

— Drago Malefoy, s'étonna-t-il. Mais il n'a que seize ans ! Voldemort me croit donc si affaibli que…

— Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Severus Rogue. La colère qu'éprouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant ce qui s'est passé au ministère au mois de juin l'a poussé à prendre cette décision. Voir Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban ne lui semble pas une vengeance suffisante. Il souhaite vraisemblablement sacrifier l'héritier du parjure.

— C'est à la fois stupide et cruel de sa part, asséna Dumbledore. Le petit aura de graves ennuis, et ce fameux plan ne fonctionnera jamais. Mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça, Severus ? Quel rapport avec les sœurs Black ?

Un silence se fit avant que Rogue ne réponde.

— Narcissa est venue me demander de protéger son fils. Et éventuellement d'accomplir le plan à sa place s'il n'y parvenait pas. Elle et moi avons… Nous avons fait un Serment Inviolable. Je n'y couperai donc pas. Monsieur le directeur, vous m'en voyez navré, je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais… Il est fort probable que ce soit de ma main que…

— Ce n'est pas grave, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant. Je ne pourrai pas vivre éternellement, et vous avez accompli le Serment Inviolable pour venir en aide au fils de votre meilleur ami, ce qui en soi est louable. Et puis… pour être honnête, je me suis préparé à l'inéluctable. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps. J'ai encore quelques missions à accomplir, ce qui risque d'être un peu long parce que je suis vieux. Et il me faut transmettre ce que je sais à la personne la plus à même de reprendre le flambeau quand je ne serai plus là.

— Vous parlez de Potter, sans doute, fit Rogue avec une pointe de mépris.

— Je vous en prie, Severus. Je sais que ce jeune homme représente pour vous le souvenir vivace de votre pire ennemi. Mais il vous faut tenir compte de son rôle dans notre combat. Vous vous souvenez de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Merlin sait si je m'en souviens…

— Bien. Pardonnez-moi d'évoquer des choses qui vous sont pénibles. Je sais en outre que vous n'accomplirez pas le plan de Voldemort de gaîté de cœur, si je ne m'abuse…

— J'ai toujours été très honoré de votre confiance, Monsieur le directeur, c'est pourquoi je…

— Accomplissez ce plan, Severus. Faites-le, pour le bien de notre cause, car je ne serai bientôt plus très utile, et connaître par avance les circonstances de ma disparition me permet de m'y préparer, et de régler mes affaires avant de partir. Seulement…

Le directeur de Poudlard fit une pause. Le maître des potions, sachant ce que Dumbledore avait en tête, termina la phrase à sa place.

— Ce sera fait de la façon la plus propre possible, Monsieur. Je peux vous promettre que vous ne souffrirez pas.

— Je vous remercie. Durant toutes ces années, votre aide m'aura été extrêmement précieuse. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous remercier, en réalisant pour vous quelque chose que vous souhaitez.

— Vous connaissez mon plus cher souhait, Monsieur le directeur. Je vous le réitère chaque année depuis quinze ans.

Dumbledore eut un mince sourire.

— Il en sera donc ainsi, Severus. L'année prochaine, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal sera pour vous. Il me restera à vous chercher un remplaçant pour assurer les cours de potions.

Severus Rogue sourit. L'anxiété, la perspective désagréable d'accomplir une mission déplaisante s'en allèrent pour laisser la place à un sentiment de victoire. Son vœu le plus cher, ce qu'il considérait comme sa volonté ultime, allait enfin s'accomplir. Peu importe ce qui lui arriverait par la suite. Il avait ce poste bien aimé. Il donnerait les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Enfin.

Il quitta Dumbledore un peu plus tard, rempli de sentiments partagés. Malgré tout… si c'était là le prix à payer… il le ferait. Et puis, même si cela lui semblait une mauvaise idée en soi, il avait très envie de remercier Narcissa.


End file.
